In recent years, the rise of the Internet and other online communication methods have rapidly transformed the manner in which electronic communications take place. Today, rather than relying on prior-generation switched telephone communication arrangements, many service providers are turning to modern Internet Protocol (IP) based communication networks. Such networks can provide flexibility in facilitating the transmission of voice, data, video, and other information at great speeds.
As a result, many consumers now have the option of conducting telephone conversations, receiving and sending information for interactive video, and communicating over the Internet—all through a single RF connection with the consumer's service provider. However, in order to support these various services, the RF signal received from the service provider (approximately 5 dBmV/channel) may require amplification by an RF amplifier in order to properly service the various communication ports maintained by a consumer.
Unfortunately, if power to the RF amplifier is interrupted, some or all of these services may become unavailable. Although such interruptions may be tolerated by consumers in relation to certain non-essential services, interruptions to other services may be unacceptable. For example, consumers relying on IP-based emergency communications (i.e., 911 service) can be left without such services during power interruptions.
In order to remedy this problem, some consumers may be inclined to acquire a dedicated switched telephone line to provide emergency services during power interruptions. Nevertheless, such an option can require the consumer to incur additional costs and fails to capitalize on the advantages offered by IP-based communication.